


The little things

by DancingStarQueen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Just Kaoru taking care of Rei, Kaoru being a good boyfriend, M/M, Slight character analysis, and Rei being really thankful, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: Sometimes, the little things make a big difference.Kaoru is very aware of that fact and when he notices that Rei doesn't have a good day, he tries to make it just a little better for him.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	The little things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ReiKao fluff thing I came up with!  
> I've been working on this for way longer than anticipated since I was never happy with what I wrote and ended up deleting it again- But I'm done now!  
> It's a kinda fluff without a deep plot- Just Kaoru trying to be a good boyfriend and helping Rei out!

Some days were different from others.  
Some days were more difficult.

Kaoru has had the questionable honour of learning to notice when Rei was having a good or a bad day. It was a part of getting to know each other, growing closer and eventually, learning to love each other. To an outsider, things might seem the same no matter what. But Kaoru caught onto the little things. He had years to perfect that skill after all.  
Kaoru noticed it in the way Rei left his dorm room in the morning. They had agreed to meet up there as Rei’s room was closer to the entrance and exit of the Starmony dorm. The dark haired male always carried himself with dignity and elegance, but Kaoru didn’t miss the way Rei’s head hung lower than usual. His pale skin looked almost sickly in the artificial light in the hallway and the dark rings underneath his red eyes just seemed the slightest bit darker. The Blonde knew that his Unit leader and boyfriend tried his very best to maintain a normal sleeping schedule. Recently, a lot of their jobs required Rei to stay awake during the day, not to forget the amounts of paperwork that was pushed onto him when they spent hours at the Rhythm Link office. Rei was tired, that much was obvious.

“Rei-kun, Rei-kun~ Good morning~” Kaoru brought out his best cheerful voice as he approached the other male, his usual smile on his lips. Rei appreciated the little gesture. He appreciated Kaoru’s company in the morning, when he was forced to get up and spend hours exposed to sunlight and the sounds of busy people working. A small smile graced his lips as he was allowed to lean just a little into Kaoru’s personal space. They didn’t touch, Rei knew about and respected Kaoru’s boundaries in terms of public displays of affection. But they stood just the slightest bit closer and Rei allowed himself to relish a little in the warmth the other male radiated. Kaoru was the one who allowed their fingers to brush against each other was he stepped past the older man and further down the hallway.   
“Let’s go, I heard there’s an Agency meeting scheduled for this morning. We shouldn’t be late~”

“It’s still a little unusual hearing such words out of your mouth, Kaoru-kun. It feels like it was just yesterday when we had to look all over the school for you; forcing you to attend Unit training, and now you get up early just for a meeting that does not even require your attendance.” Rei chuckled quietly as he followed after Kaoru, the two of them leaving the dorms to make their way towards the ES main building.   
Kaoru picked up on the forced tone in the raven haired male’s laughter but didn’t comment on it. Commenting on the Rei’s behaviour could go two ways and Kaoru didn’t want to risk it going the wrong way. He slowed down a little, allowing the slightly taller male to keep up with his pace before he spoke up. “Is that your way of praising my efforts~?” He asked with an amused huff. “I promised I’ll try harder, didn’t I?” He added. “…You don’t need to do all of this on your own, Rei-kun.” The shorter male’s voice wasn’t more than a murmur at the end. If Rei picked up on the other’s words after all, he decided on his own to not react. 

It was early in the afternoon when Kaoru met the younger Sakuma brother in one of the countless hallways. The blonde male originally had been on a ‘heroic quest’ on getting some tomato juice for Rei, who had been hiding behind a stack of paper right after the morning meeting, when he ran into the other. Moments like these made Kaoru glad that he usually ended up being lucky whenever the situation called for a bit of luck.  
“Ah, if it isn’t Rei-kun’s little brother~ Out of school already? Or are we skipping classes today~?” Kaoru teased as they both came to a stop in front of each other. Ritsu yawned and ran a hand over his eyes, his answer coming at his usual slow and steady pace.  
“Maa-kun doesn’t allow me to skip anymore classes... School just ended early today. Knights has gotten a job offer for this afternoon so I figured I might as well come here early for once.” He explained. “Why all the questioning though? Do you need anything from me?”  
Kaoru shook his head lightly. “Personally, I don’t need anything from you… Ah, I do have a request though.” He paused for a moment, waiting for Ritsu to give him a signal that he was allowed to continue. After a small nod from the shorter male, Kaoru continued talking. “You see, Rei-kun hasn’t been feeling well ever since this morning. He’s not necessarily in a bad mood but he’s a little… down. I know you two are far from having that cutesy, super emotionally deep sibling bond but maybe you could give him a call? Or visit him at the office, whichever you prefer.”  
Kaoru couldn’t help but feel just slightly uncomfortable under the younger Sakuma’s stare. Maybe that request was too much? He knew Rei missed his brother and greatly enjoyed any kind of interaction with him, so asking Ritsu for a favour had seemed like a good idea when it first came to mind. Ritsu hummed softly in thought before letting out a sigh. “Technically it’s not my business when Anija is in one of his moods, y’know.” He started before pulling out his phone. “But I personally am in a good mood today so I guess I can do you a favour, Kaoru-san. Don’t think anything of it though, it’s a one time only thing… As thanks for looking after my troublesome brother.” 

When Kaoru returned to the Rhythm Link office, he was met with the sight of Rei placing the phone he had just previously held against his ear down on the desk again. His eyes shone just the slightest bit and the hint of a smile showed on pale lips. “Ritsu just called.” The raven haired man immediately mentioned when Kaoru approached. He placed the glass of tomato juice on the wooden surface. He glanced around quickly, making sure no one was looking into their direction as he pressed a faint kiss to the top of the older male’s head. It was the little gestures that were important after all, right?  
“He did? That’s unusual, isn’t it? What did you two talk about?”  
Kaoru spent the next two hours helping Rei with the agency’s paperwork while listening to him go on about the call he had with Ritsu. Apparently Ritsu had asked him how he was doing and even if he was comfortable living in the dorms and not at home. Of course he had added right afterwards that having is older brother live away from home was the much more preferable situation, which made Rei whine a bit in the aftermath. Despite Ritsu saying that calling Rei was a thanks to Kaoru for always looking after the self-proclaimed Vampire, the blonde male wanted to make sure to remember speaking his thanks back to the other one of these days. At least for now Rei’s mood seemed to be a better one. Either that; or he was working on his skill of hiding his true feelings from his lover.

On their way back from a late afternoon photoshoot, Kaoru insisted in stopping at the next grocery store. Rei was surprised, to say the least, but followed nonetheless. “Kaoru-kun, I do not mean to fight against your sudden enthusiasm to buy groceries, but wouldn’t it be more convenient to have dinner at the cafeteria? And even if you would prefer to prepare the food yourself, I’m sure there is plenty to work with there.” He eventually spoke up, watching the younger male place vegetables into the shopping cart.   
Kaoru hummed quietly. “Oh, we won’t be returning the ES tonight.” He mentioned casually as he glanced back and forth between different kinds of rice. “The apartment is close to here, I figured we save us the pain of getting all the way back to the dorms and sleep there tonight instead.”

The ‘apartment’, as Kaoru lovingly called the place, was a single room the two of them had rented together shortly after graduation. It didn’t have much besides a few pictures on the wall, a little stove in the corner, a cupboard and a bed to sleep in. The few clothes they had brought along when they first moved thing in were still stored in boxes underneath the bed. Rei had found it convenient; as the two of them have travelled around a lot as a duo after Highschool and rarely returned to Japan anyways, it saved the trouble of checking in and out with the dorm security back at ES all the time when they returned. It also kept them from waking up their respective roommates in case they returned late at night.  
To Kaoru, it carried a little more symbolism. It was a place they could call their own. They paid the rent together, the extra expenses, they only ever visited this place together. It symbolized their independence as individuals. Kaoru’s independence from his family, his father.  
The Blonde unceremoniously kicked off his shoes as he unlocked and opened the door, sighing in relief at the familiar sight of the almost non-existent hallway that led into the living space.  
“Why don’t you go and take a shower while I start on dinner? Take proper care of your hair while you’re at it, it looked like a birds nest this morning.” Kaoru was a little concerned when he didn’t hear Rei chuckle at his usual teasing, but easily relaxed as he felt a kiss being pressed against the back of his head. Rei left the small room without another word, the door quietly falling shut as the raven haired male made his way down the hallway towards the separate room where the showers of the apartment complex were located at.

Rei returned to the warmth and comfort of the apartment about twenty minutes later, hair still wet and dressed in more comfortable clothes. Kaoru seemed like he hadn’t noticed his lovers return yet, which gave Rei the chance to admire the scene for just a little. The domestic style was a good look on Kaoru, blonde hair tied back a little and apron covering his front as to not dirty his clothes while stirring the easily curry he had prepared. The bed standing in a corner of the room was still made from the last time they’ve been here and the wall was covered in all kinds of photos of either just the two of them or with several of their old classmates. Coming here felt domestic. Normal, almost. Like taking a break from a long journey. Despite mainly living on Ensemble Square, this tiny apartment felt like a home.   
Kaoru flinched lightly when he felt a pair of arms around his body and a face burying itself in the crook of his neck. “Ugh, Rei-kun your hair is still wet-! Don’t get all up close and personal when you haven’t even dried off properly!” He groaned loudly as he tried to wiggle out of the taller man’s grasp.

“…Thank you.”  
Kaoru immediately stopped in his movements at the words muttered against his neck. “Huh? If it’s for coming along to the meeting this morning, I guess you’re welcome but I really wasn’t that much of a big deal-“ The Blonde felt Rei shake his head lightly.  
“You asked Ritsu to give me a call, right? I appreciate that, Kaoru-kun. Even though of course ever brother wishes for their younger sibling to call them from their own free will, it was quite nice to hear his voice for a little while.” Rei said quietly. He sounded exhausted, tired. Kaoru turned off the stove and reached out with his foot to press the off button on the rice cooker on the ground before turning around in Rei’s arms.  
It were in times like this were both men allowed themselves to be vulnerable. Being open and honest with their feelings was difficult for them. They grew up with their minds set on being open with feelings equalling weakness. “Rei.” Kaoru dropped the honorific as he gently urged the other male to lift his head and look at him. Rei’s cheeks were slightly wet and Kaoru wasn’t entirely sure if it was from his still wet locks of hair or from tears. He’s never seen Rei cry and the thought felt a little unsettling. Deep red eyes stared into greyish-golden ones and for a moment, Kaoru felt at a loss for words. Where to begin?  
“…You haven’t been sleeping well lately, right?” Rei didn’t get a chance to answer. “The circles underneath your eyes are getting darker, there’s no makeup in the world that’d be able to hide that. I know what you’re trying to do. You’re turning back to the habit of trying to shoulder all kinds of responsibilities by yourself. I’ve known you for literal years, I had enough time to get used to your weird mannerisms and your way of acting. News flash! I won’t let you do that to yourself. Not again.” Kaoru paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts and letting out a quiet sigh.  
“I… I know it’s difficult. Relying on other people, I mean. Letting go. It feels hella weird, doesn’t it? Asking for help and putting some of your own burden onto someone else.” The Blonde laughed lightly. He felt the grip of the arms around his waist tighten just slightly, signalling that he was allowed to step further into Rei’s personal space. A privilege, Kaoru always had thought.  
“If there’s something bothering you, please share it with me. We should be honest to each other. After all, we both worked ourselves up the ranks from strangers to lovers, that shouldn’t be for nothing.” The blonde male almost sighed in relief as he saw a small smile on Rei’s lips. Good, that was a very good sign.  
“You might be a stupid wannabe vampire, but you’re my stupid wannabe vampire and that automatically gives me the right to worry. If you need help, ask for it. If you need comfort, seek comfort in me. Heck, if you feel like having a making out session, I’m sure there’s an empty room to use.”

Rei couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at the last remark. He leaned forward a little, gently pressing his forehead against Kaoru’s. “I am aware that it’s okay to place some of the burdens I carry onto other people. And I am able to admit that it is indeed difficult to do so. It’s difficult to give up control when you have been in control all your life. And it’s hard to not feel responsible for everything when adults have pushed their responsibilities onto you for what feels like an eternity...” Rei paused, red eyes closing as he relaxed. “I want to thank you, Kaoru. For helping me learn each and every day. And for letting me teach you in return. I want to thank you for picking up on my mood changes and acting accordingly even when no one asks you to do so. It helps a lot. I don’t always comment on it but I notice all the small gestures. Helping with paper work, talking to staff, asking my little brother to contact me every once in a while… And I want you to know that I also notice your growth. You’ve changed a lot since we first met. In a positive way, of course. You’re growing more and more as a person each day. I’ll forever be grateful to have you around. Thank you, Kaoru. Thank you for everything you’re doing for me.”  
Kaoru hummed softly, gently brushing their noses together as he spoke.

“I love you.”

Rei always found himself at a loss of words whenever Kaoru spoke those three words. He didn’t say them often and only ever in private and it always felt a little like it was the first time hearing them. Rei was aware that those words meant a lot, to both of them, and they were an easy way to explain why they were acting the way they did. It was a way of explaining their actions when every other word would be too much. He raven haired male tilted his head to the side lightly and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to the other’s lips.  
“You’re impossible to deal with sometimes. Someone should pay me for it.” Kaoru mumbled after pulling away from the kiss. Rei pouted and let out a soft whine but released the other male from his grip so he could finish preparing their dinner.

“Kaoru is so mean to me! I haven’t properly slept in so long, all the work piling up on this old man’s desk and the day terrors!”  
“Don’t you mean night terrors? Wait… Is Eichi-kun keeping you awake during the day? You two share a room right?” Kaoru asked, placing two bowls of food onto the small table in the middle of the room. Rei nodded overdramatically. The Blonde rolled his eyes as he sat down. “I’d bet my brand new surfboard that you both keep each other awake. Nope, sorry but I won’t pity you for that. Work, okay. But if you two are out there acting like 5 year olds, that’s on you. Now eat and then off to bed. I’m tired now too, dragging you around all day might be part of my job but that doesn’t mean it’s any less tiring.”

Rei laughed lightly. “Ah, having a taste of your own medicine now, right~? Finding you and dragging you around campus to training sure wasn’t an easily job for our cute little juniors~”  
“Shut up and eat, old man! I’ll leave you to sleep on the floor if you keep it up-“  
“We both know I’m a master when it’s about sneaking into your bed at night, my dear Kaoru.”  
“…You’re unbearable.”  
“I love you too~”


End file.
